


Snapshots

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sustantivo, \’snap- shät\: un vistazo rápido o una pequeña cantidad de información que te dice un poco acerca de cómo es alguien o algo.</p><p>Serie de one-shots, sin relación entre ellos, sobre temas variados. Abierto a sugerencias y peticiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Avisé que iba a subir varias historias. Esta es una de ellas. O varias a la vez, mejor dicho.  
> Como ya pongo en el resumen, estoy abierta a sugerencias y peticiones, ya sea por DM o mediante review. Mis ideas para estos one-shots vienen básicamente de canciones, cosas que se me ocurren o veo en otros sitios (como Tumblr. Sobre todo Tumblr).
> 
>  
> 
> Beca siempre ha creído en el destino. Incluso cuando este actúa en su contra. Pero eso no significa que no pueda jugar un poco con él.

** SNAPSHOTS **

Sustantivo, \’snap- shät\

: un vistazo rápido o una pequeña cantidad de información que te dice un poco acerca de cómo es alguien o algo.

* * *

**I.**

Beca siempre ha creído en el destino.

No en el destino entendido como un Dios superior que sabe en todo momento lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro y se dedica a jugar con los seres humanos como si fueran marionetas y la vida un espectáculo.

No. Ella se refiere al destino entendido como que las cosas pasan por una razón. No existen las casualidades, y si algo ocurre, será porque hay motivos para que pase. Porque tiene un sentido. Porque tiene una finalidad.

Es probable que Beca empezase a ver la vida de esta forma cuando era pequeña y sus padres le anunciaron que iban a divorciarse. Su mente de siete años buscó una explicación lógica a esa noticia, no inesperada porque se veía venir si las discusiones constantes eran un indicador válido, pero _sí_ inesperada, porque la pequeña Beca todavía creía en el amor verdadero y su capacidad para superar todas las dificultades.

Así que, sí, es probable que encontrase consuelo en la noción de que quizá sus padres no estaban destinados a estar juntos, y que eso solo estaba trayendo infelicidad a la familia, y que era mejor que cada uno fuese por caminos diferentes. Y también es probable que siguiese encontrando consuelo en eso cada vez que algo por lo que ha luchado con fuerzas o algo que tiene muchas ganas de que ocurra, falle y la decepcione. Es bonito pensar que, bueno, por lo menos el esfuerzo no ha sido en vano, ¿no? Algo habrás aprendido de ello, porque si no, no lo habrías hecho en un primer momento.

Esta es su filosofía de vida y, de momento, le funciona bastante bien.

Claro que tuvo sus momentos de duda. Especialmente después de conocer a Chloe Beale, unirse a las Bellas, convertirse en su mejor amiga, darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo no habían sido amigas únicamente porque Beca estaba _enamorada_ de la pelirroja, y fracasar miserablemente en todos sus intentos de dar el paso a algo más.

Se planteó si quizá el destino estaba equivocado, porque ¿si no para qué hacer que se reencontrasen en las duchas comunales de Baker Hall? ¿Cómo no va a estar destinado a ser cuando Chloe le hace sentir _tanto_ y tan _bien_?

Sin embargo, todas las señales indicaban lo contrario. Es decir, en el primer año de Beca en Barden, a quien salió corriendo a besar fue a _Jesse_ , no a Chloe. Mientras la DJ salía con el Treble, su mejor amiga estuvo soltera, pero ya es coincidencia que justo cuando la morena decide que lo suyo con el joven ya no funciona y termina la relación, Chloe anuncia que ha vuelto a su rollo con el chico de las duchas del que Beca nunca recuerda el nombre porque le cae como el culo.

Y, bueno, Beca normalmente se pasa las reglas por el forro. Pero no cuando se trata del destino. En ese caso, respeta el orden natural de las cosas y lo acepta con mayor o menor grado de satisfacción.

No hace falta aclarar que ver que lo suyo con Chloe no tenía futuro, le causó más bien _poca_ satisfacción.

Eventualmente, la morena desarrolló un pequeño juego con el tema. Creía que, si era capaz de bromear consigo misma sobre ello y tomárselo a risa, significaba que lo estaba superando poco a poco. Aunque luego llegara Chloe, le sonriera, le diera un abrazo, y Beca volvía a estar en la casilla uno: terriblemente enamorada de su mejor amiga.

El juego consiste en lanzar una moneda al aire. ¿Una chorrada? Es muy probable. Por eso la DJ solo lo hace cuando las Bellas salen de fiesta y lleva unas cuantas copas encima, así el alcohol le nubla la voz de la conciencia y no tiene a ningún Pepito Grillo susurrándole al oído que está haciendo el ridículo. Si la moneda cae en cara, Beca no tiene que hacer nada. Pero, si por el contrario, la moneda cae en cruz, a la morena le toca mandarle un mensaje de texto a Chloe en el que confiese sus sentimientos.

Es arriesgado. _Altamente_ arriesgado.

A Beca no le preocupa, sin embargo. Porque confía en el destino.  Y si ya antes ha frustrado todos sus planes de llevar su relación con la pelirroja un paso más allá, está claro que va a seguir haciéndolo.

Porque no están destinadas a ser.

Además, como ya ha dicho, solo hace este tonto juego cuando lleva unas cuantas copas encima, por lo tanto, su percepción del riesgo no es la misma. Se siente invencible. Suficientemente poderosa como para retar al destino y reírse en su cara cuando la moneda cae del lado que se supone que tiene que caer y Beca sale ilesa una vez más. Tiene la impresión de que es la _única_ vez que en verdad está en control del futuro.

No hay riesgo cuando ya sabes cuál va a ser el resultado, y después de hacerlo en todas las fiestas durante casi un año, la morena se sabe de memoria el dibujo de la moneda. No es artista, pero podría hacer un retrato del perfil de Abraham Lincoln con los ojos cerrados. Lo ha visto caer sobre la palma de su mano demasiadas veces.

\- Oye, Amy, ¿tienes una moneda? – le pregunta a la australiana.

Beca ha rebuscado en los bolsillos de sus pitillos, pero no encuentra la que usa habitualmente. Supone que se le habrá caído en algún momento y ni se ha dado cuenta. Normalmente, para evitarse la vergüenza de pedir una moneda y tener que explicar exactamente para qué la quiere, si no tiene ella una, pasa de hacer el juego. Esta noche, sin embargo, se siente especialmente afortunada y, además, ha tenido un mal día, necesita tener el control de algo por lo menos una vez.

La rubia le da su Sex on the beach a la DJ para que se lo sujete mientras rebusca por su ropa.

\- ¡Ah, ya sé! – exclama cuando recuerda algo.

Amy mete la mano por dentro de su camiseta y sujetador, y saca una moneda con expresión triunfante. Se la lanza a la morena con un guiño y un chasquido de la lengua. Beca, todavía con su capacidad motora inafectada por el poco alcohol que ha consumido, consigue cogerla con una sola mano _y_ sin derramar ni una gota del cóctel de la australiana.

Le da un poco de asco porque, puaj, la moneda está caliente por haber estado en contacto con las tetas de Amy, pero tampoco va a rechazarla ahora que la rubia se ha molestado tanto en buscarla.

Siente la mirada curiosa de su amiga sobre ella mientras le da la vuelta a la moneda entre sus dedos para comprobar que sea verdadera y tenga los dibujos correspondientes a cada lado. Luego la guarda en su puño izquierdo, girándose para pedirle al camarero un chupito. El chaval que está al otro lado de la barra le regala su mejor sonrisa de conquistador, dándole la vuelta a un vaso pequeño y llenándolo hasta que rebosa tequila.

\- Invita la casa – dice el camarero con un guiño.

Beca sonríe porque, _ja_ , pobre iluso, le acaba de dar una bebida gratis a una chica con la que no tiene absolutamente _ninguna_ posibilidad de lograr algo al final de la noche. Coge su chupito antes de que el chico se dé cuenta de su error y se retracte. Al darse la vuelta, capta un destello cobrizo en la pista de baile a unos pasos de distancia de donde Amy y ella están descansado en una mesa.

Chloe baila despreocupadamente, como siempre. Manos enredadas en mechones de fuego, una sonrisa de pura felicidad pintada en sus labios rojos. Los movimientos de sus caderas son el peor tipo de hipnosis, giran y se sacuden a un ritmo lento y sensual que urge a mirar; pero sobre todo, urge a levantarse, y agarrarlas con las manos, y pegarse a su espalda hasta no dejar ni una mota de polvo entre ambas. Esta noche, Beca resiste el impulso de dejarlo todo por ir a hacer precisamente eso. Cierra el puño izquierdo hasta que el borde de la moneda se le clava en la palma, el mordisco del metal en su piel le recuerda por qué no puede ir a restregarse lascivamente con su mejor amiga.

Abre la mano y observa el centavo reposar tranquilamente sobre ella. Como si no supiera el poder que tiene. Como si no fuera consciente de que un giro suyo de más puede cambiar la vida de dos personas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – inquiere Amy, rindiéndose a su curiosidad después de haberla contenido lo máximo posible.

Han salido hoy porque Beca llegó a casa echando humo por las orejas, y la mejor técnica que tienen las Bellas para descargar el estrés y el mal humor, es un buen polvo. Pero, con esa opción fuera de la mesa, su otro remedio infalible es salir de fiesta para sacudirse todas las preocupaciones mientras bailan y beben. La DJ aprecia el esfuerzo que sabe que está haciendo la australiana para no acosarla con preguntas desde un primer momento, así que le sonríe con un tinte de peligro en su mirada y en la forma en que sus labios se curvan hacia un lado.

\- Tengo un juego – empieza a explicar, girando la moneda entre largos y hábiles dedos –. Consiste en lanzarla al aire y, si cae en cara – la sujeta de forma que Abraham Lincoln esté mirando hacia su amiga –, no tengo que hacer nada.

\- ¿Y si cae en cruz?

\- Si cae en cruz… – gira el centavo hasta que se ve el escudo del otro lado, y medita brevemente si debe revelar la verdadera extensión del juego o dejar que siga siendo un misterio –. Si cae en cruz, tengo que hacerlo _todo_.

Sabe, por el ceño fruncido de la rubia, que no entiende la finalidad del juego. Pero si hay alguien que acepta las extravagancias, es Amy la Gorda. Ella es una extravagancia viviente, al fin y al cabo. Así que se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que proceda.

Beca respira hondo, se bebe el chupito de tequila de golpe, y sin dejar que el ardor del alcohol se desvanezca, lanza la moneda al aire. Ambas amigas observan con la respiración contenida cómo el centavo gira, y gira, y gira, y cae todavía girando hasta aterrizar sobre la palma abierta de la DJ. Esta es rápida a la hora de sujetarlo con su otra mano para que no caiga al suelo y se pierda en el mar de pies.

\- Cuánto te apuestas a que sale cara – dice con una sonrisa demasiado oscura para ser una _sonrisa_.

Amy agarra la muñeca derecha de la morena y la levanta de la palma izquierda sobre la que ha aterrizado la moneda. Las dos se inclinan ligeramente sobre la mano para poder ver bien el diseño con las luces estroboscópicas de la discoteca.

A Beca le cuesta reconocer el dibujo, y se da cuenta con algo de lentitud, que es porque no es el que está acostumbrada a ver. La respiración se le atasca en la garganta por la sorpresa y comparte una mirada con su amiga.

\- ¡Ja, _cruz_! – exclama la australiana –. Buena suerte, enana.

Con una última palmadita en el hombro, Amy se levanta y se mezcla con la masa de cuerpos danzantes de la pista de baile. Atrás deja a una DJ en shock, cuyas manos tiemblan tanto que tiene que cerrar la izquierda para evitar que el centavo salte. Busca un taburete en el que sentarse y se sujeta la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo que la Tierra ha empezado a dar vueltas a más velocidad de la normal porque su estómago está notando los giros vertiginosos que son como anzuelos que tiran de él en direcciones opuestas para después contraerse y volver a tirar.

Se siente nauseabunda. Agitada, saca su móvil del bolsillo y lo desbloquea al tercer intento, no por ir borracha, sino por el temblor de sus dedos. No puede evitar pensar en la ironía de que justo la noche que menos alcohol ha consumido, es la noche en que le toca confesarlo todo.

Entonces la verdad la golpea como un bate de béisbol. ¿Sería por eso que las demás veces había salido cara? Porque iba borracha y el destino sabía que esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Porque sabía que en caso de ser enfrentada a la mañana siguiente por Chloe, Beca habría musitado alguna excusa sobre haber bebido mucho y no recordar nada.

Se centra en respirar con calma para no empezar a hiperventilar mientras busca en los chats recientes el que necesita.

Uf, vale, allá va.

**Chloe Beale**

**últ. conexión a las 00.35**

Esto va a parecer salido completamente de la nada

Y en parte así es

Pero Chlo

Te quiero

-

Ya no puede ver a la pelirroja a través de la masa de cuerpos, pero los ticks de sus mensajes se vuelven azules casi al instante de haberlos mandado y la respiración de Beca vuelve a atascarse en su garganta con la noción de que Chloe los ha leído.

Y está _escribiendo_.

**Chloe Beale**

**en línea**

Aaaaawww Becs

Yo también te quiero <3 <3

Cuánto has bebido? :’)

-

Oh, genial, decide ser sincera y Chloe se lo toma como una declaración de amor amistosa por parte de una DJ borracha.

Sencillamente genial.

**Chloe Beale**

**en línea**

Casi nada

No estoy borracha

Y no me refiero a que te quiera en plan amiga

A principios de este año me di cuenta de que puede que esté enamorada de ti

-

Se hace el silencio en el otro lado del chat. Los ticks azules se burlan de Beca, porque sabe que su mejor amiga ha leído los mensajes, pero ya han pasado fácilmente cinco minutos largos y todavía no hay respuesta alguna.

Se muerde el labio hasta el punto de saborear sangre en su lengua, sin embargo, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ha estado tan preocupada con el destino y sus sentimientos, que nunca se paró a pensar en la _muy real_ posibilidad de que Chloe no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Y esta confesión puede haber estropeado todo. El fin de una bonita relación de amistad.

Levanta la vista del móvil, cabizbaja, y da un brinco cuando su mejor amiga llega a su lado como un huracán de cabellos de fuego y ojos azul bebé que _queman_ con su intensidad. La pelirroja respira agitadamente y toda su postura indica que está alterada.

\- Chlo – exhala Beca –. Mira, lo si…

Antes de que pueda terminar una disculpa que no quiere decir, pero a la vez _sí_ quiere decir porque valora demasiado la amistad de su co-capitana; Chloe ha capturado sus mejillas entre sus manos y atrae a la DJ hacia ella bruscamente. Sus labios son presionados y besados con firmeza, y la morena siente que apenas acaba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y empezado a responder cuando la pelirroja se aparta de ella.

\- ¿ _Puede_ que estés enamorada? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? – espeta, furibunda al mismo tiempo que exuberante de felicidad.

\- Oh – ríe Beca sin aire, todavía luchando por sobreponerse al torbellino de sensaciones que un simple beso ha desatado en su estómago –. Permite que me corrija.

Alza un dedo y recupera su móvil de donde lo había dejado caer contra la mesa al ver a su mejor amiga aparecer repentinamente a su lado.

**Chloe Beale**

**últ. conexión a las 12.43**

Definitivamente, ESTOY enamorada de ti

-

La pelirroja pulsa el botón central de su iPhone cuando lo siente vibrar en su mano y lee la notificación que le sale en la pantalla con una sonrisa que se extiende de oreja a oreja.

\- Así mejor – acepta, asintiendo.

\- Ooooh – Amy la Gorda surge de entre la multitud con dos pajitas metidas en el escote de la camiseta y las sombrillas que ponen de adorno a los cócteles pinchadas alrededor de su coleta –. Ahora entiendo a qué te referías con “todo” – le guiña un ojo de forma un tanto descoordinada a Beca.

Chloe le lanza una mirada inquisitiva a la DJ, quien se encoge de hombros porque no tiene ganas de ponerse a explicar ahora su ridículo juego.

\- ¡ACA-ZORRAAAAAS, BLOE ES REAAAAAL! – brama la australiana con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Y lo más sorprendente es que, a pesar de la música atronadora, de los gritos y conversaciones de una discoteca llena hasta los topes, el resto de las Bellas escuchan de alguna forma la noticia y responden también con gritos, alzando sus copas en el aire.

Parece ser que _sí_ estaban destinadas a ser al final.


End file.
